


Suddenly an Otome Game?!

by TotalMangaAddict



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the skelebros, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Goopy W. D. Gaster, Inspired by webnovels and multiverse AUs, May include other characters, Otome Game Elements, Reader-Insert, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalMangaAddict/pseuds/TotalMangaAddict
Summary: LoveTale, Game Start! [PLAYER] Ready!Thrown suddenly out of your home, with nowhere to go, comes a golden opportunity! Now bunking with 8 hunky skeletons comes your new lease on life! However, it’s not what it seems at this mansion of skele-baes. Your coworker/rival already has her thorns stuck deep within your potential date-mates hearts! Will you be able to overcome this vixen and win back the freedom of these skeletons? Will you find love and friendship along the way?Play on and find out!DLC packs available.Contents may seep into reality, discretion is advised.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 112





	Suddenly an Otome Game?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been silently on this site for a while (mostly as a guest) and one of my favourite things to read is Undertale fanfics! I love almost all of them! And one of the ones that got my interest recently were the ones about the multiverse AUs colliding- specifically the few that had the skelebros already in love with another person, and poor reader has to win their affections! (Just a Background Character (shittygoblin404) and There's Still Magic (Rosescry) are specific inspiration- go read them! I liked them!)
> 
> THAT made me think about all the glorious webnovels I've read- specially the ones about otome game novel villainesses, and well you can guess where the rest came from.
> 
> I'm kind of testing out the waters here with this fanfic, see if people are interested in the idea. It's probably going to be very campy and full of cliches sooooo yeah. There's that. It's not going to be pushing the letter here haha I'm basic

"Ah, here’s toy number 7.” You hear your coworker giggle, as you roll your eyes, but nonetheless look out the window to see- yup, Felicity, smooching up yet another man this morning. Or should you say _skele-man_? Heh. You are so funny.

You turn to blow on the coffee you were drinking, shaking your head, “Poor bastards.” Is all you say in response.

Your friend snorts, “What **_I_ ** want to know is how she managed to snag all of those guys. Some of them are even skeletons! Aren’t monsters, like, super picky or something? What with that whole “in tune with their soul thing” or whatever.”

You shrug at that, not really caring but you smirk at your friend, “Jealous or something?”

Your friend blushes, “Wha- No! I have a partner, you _know_ that!”

“That doesn’t mean you still can’t be jealous.” You retort, and your friend blanches at you, before crossing their arms in a huff. You continue to chuckle at them, enjoying your coffee.

“ _Fine_ . Maybe a little, but who doesn’t want a bajillion people fawning over your every move? And what hurts the most is the fact it’s _her_! How come bitches like her get all that attention?” Your friend frowns at that, sticking her tongue out childishly at the couple outside of the building. 

“Probably because they actually go out there for it.” You murmur, as you turn again to watch Felicity bid the skeleton man goodbye, “While people like us just sit here and watch.”

Your friend casts a shrewd glance at you, raising their eyebrows slightly, “Aren’t you the _least_ bit jealous? Felicity shoves almost all of her work on everyone else and flaunts the fact so many people do every little thing for her. Doesn’t that make you angry?”

_Well duh_. You roll your eyes at your friend, sighing and going back to drinking your coffee. Of course you were jealous, as your friend said- who wouldn’t be? But also you felt sorry for those poor bastards being stuck in Felicity’s web of seduction. Felicity was a conniving bitch, a leech that attached herself to the best until she sucked them dry of all their worth. For 5 solid years you watched as Felicity brought different men to work to flaunt, and heard her victorious voice as she stripped them clean and dumped them frivolously.

It was almost like a horrible sitcom, or something. Or she was the arch villain in some kind of trashy romance game. You snort to yourself again, before glancing at the clock, seeing that your mid-morning break was nearly done. Your friend joins you as you stand up to leave.

“Let’s get going before the _slutixen_ sees us and brags.” Your friend grumbles, as you both quickly clean up the table.

Unfortunately, it was too late. As you two leave the lounge-area cafe situated on the bottom floor of the office building you work at, Felicity struts through the doors. Her eyes alight on the two of you and a large smile grows on her features.

“Oh, you two~~” She sing-songs as she skips her way over, “I just _have_ to tell you what my one skele- _friend_ just did for me~~”

_Oh god, here we go again,_ You sigh to yourself, as you hear your friend give out a pained grumble.

Felicity takes the charged silence of you two as an agreement to tell you all about her morning and what toy number 7 had done for her on her way to work. The elevator ride was an extremely long one, as Felicity continued to boast about how all the men in her life just _positively adored her every waking movement, and wow are you two still single? That must reaaallly suck. Maybe if you tried harder you’d get such good_ ~~_toys_~~ _boyfriends like hers._

Your friend wasn’t single, of course, but they’d rather sew their mouth shut then indicate they had a partner to Felicity. Felicity would make it some kind of contest to prove she was better and had the better relationship. 

_Or try to steal them_. You think bitterly to yourself.

“And then you _wouldn’t believe_ what he did next-”

_Blah blah blahblahblaahhh_. Ugh. How annoying. _When is this elevator going to open and relieve me of this torture?_

_Ding_. Finally.

Your friend and yourself rush out, trying to speed-walk to your desks as quickly as you could. Felicity continues blithely behind the two of you, before her eyes lock on to another person and she squeals at them.

“Donny~~ oh my, don’t you look so _handsome_ today?” Out of the corner of your eye you see Donny look up in horrified shock.

_Ah, RIP Donny… Your sacrifice is not in vain…_

The day continues as usual, until lunch time that is. You wave your friend off, wanting to work through lunch because- as usual, Felicity got the boss to reroute her work onto several other people due to whatever “circumstances” she bullshitted today. One such person that took on her work happened to be _yourself_.

_Ugh_ . You couldn’t even bring up her horrible behaviour because it was the _boss_ that told you to do it. Did she really have to have everyone wrapped around her finger? It was nauseating. This really was like some kind of trashy stupid novel-

“MY DARLING, I HAVE COME TO BRING YOU YOUR LUNCH!”

Almost immediately you have the urge to puke. _Fuck_ . You should have gone to lunch with your friend! Your anger towards getting more work and being _stuck_ with it made you forget that _every single day_ Felicity has one of her lackies bring her food in front of the whole office.

Seriously, was this some sort of campy novel or something? Was there a hidden camera around here? You would honestly be fine if it turned out these past 5 years were some cruel sitcom like joke. 

You can see the look of triumphant glee as Felicity bounces up, moving towards toy number 2 that had walked into the office. 

“Oh~~ Papy you _shouldn’t_ have~~” The amount of sugar in her voice was really going to make you vomit. She greedily takes the lunch away from him, opening it up as if to display to the world.

Honestly, that lunch looks rather divine. _Growl_ . Shit, you really should have gone with your friend. Now you were angry _and_ hungry. Hangry. 

But you know what comes next, it’s happened too many times to count. Felicity does a little pout, batting her eyelashes up at her poor, innocent victim, “Oh, is this all?” She murmurs, suddenly looking dejected, “And you put… **_tomatoes_ **in it?” Her lips quiver at that, tears forming on her lashes.

‘Papy’ looks incredibly flustered, “BUT YOU SAID YOU LIKED TOMATOES?!”

Her sigh is long, and condescending, “Oh Papy that was _two days ago_ ! My favourite thing now is mango, how could you not understand?” Although you were trying so hard to focus on your work, and not be a part of this spectacle (because that's what Felicity wanted), it was really hard not to. Almost everyone in the entire office was watching- no, scratch that _everyone_ that was still here in the office was watching.

_Poor bastard._

“I- UH, WELL-”

“I thought we were meant to be, how can you not understand what I like and don’t like? Is this all your love is worth?”

_Yikes_. You wince internally in sympathy. Was this guy on the way out? 

“NO-! I DO, WE ARE! I’M SORRY!” The skeleton guy was very obviously distraught, as his arms flail about as he tries his best to explain himself.

“I don’t know, Papy. If we really were, you wouldn’t bring me such things like… **_this_ **.” She drops the lunch crudely on the table, “Maybe you should reflect on yourself, see how you can make it up to me. You love me don’t you?”

“YES! VERY MUCH SO!”

Her eyes are positively sparking with wicked intent, “Perfect! Don’t worry, you can always try harder next time. After all, you don’t want me to eat second-rate food, right? I only deserve the best of everything!”

“YES! OF COURSE. I PROMISE TO MAKE A CULINARY MASTERPIECE DARLING! IT WILL EXPLODE WITH MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!”

A twisted smile lights up her face, as she laughs happily, “Yes yes, try very hard. Don’t fail me again, okay? Run along now, I’m _veeery_ busy at work.”

_Busy my ass._ You roll your eyes. What a liar.

“OKAY!”

You could almost see the tail wagging behind the skeleton as he makes his way out. Felicity turns around abruptly, and her eyes instantly catching on you as her grin grows unholy. You freeze, you had been too distracted by the illusionary dog tail on the skeleton-man to look down so you wouldn’t meet Felicity’s eyes. That was basically an invitation for her to come over and torment you with her smug attitude.

“Oh, sorry you had to witness that~~” She says, the fakeness in her voice oozing with every syllable. She slinks over to your desk, her eyes continuously sparkling at you.

_Look at how much more attention I get than you_.

You give a noncommittal grunt in response, trying to look busy as you shuffle papers on your desk. She now has reached your desk, her very presence hovering over you as you can feel the weight of her stare.

She hums for a few seconds, the sound grating to your ears, “Do _yo~ou_ get lunch brought to you? Well?”

“I don’t need lunch brought to me.” You say, trying to focus on work. _She’ll leave eventually. She’ll leave eventually._

“You don’t have to act so _tough_ ~” Felicity pouts, “It’s okay to feel lonely and sad because you are sad and lonely~~” The false pity in her tone makes you want to claw your own eyes out with a fork.

_Argh_. You clench your teeth in anger, but decide not to say anything. Nothing good ever came from saying anything to Felicity. Besides, as much as saying anything right now would make you feel better, in the long run it didn’t matter.

Felicity was a bitch but only a coworker bitch. She had no bearing on the rest of your life. It really wasn’t worth your time and effort. _She_ wasn't worth your time and effort. _Just keep repeating that in your head._

_Not worth your time and effort_

_Not worth your time and effort._

_Notworthyourtimeandeffort._

Suddenly Felicity leaves her spot, only to return. You can’t help but look up at her when she does so, and blanche as you see the lunch box she discarded in her hands.

“I would feel so _awful_ if you didn’t have something to eat,” She pouts, before handing you the mushy thing, “So try to think of this as if your own partner brought it in for you! Smiles, okay~~?” She gives you a large grin, “It’s probably going to be crap anyway, all _my_ skeletons have such weird tastes!” She gives a giggle, before waltzing away. You had been too busy staring at the lunchbox to really react.

_What the absolute fuck?_ Was that girl _actually_ insane? What was her plan with this? 

And, like, at least try the damn thing, he **_made_ **it for you!

“Fucking bitch.” You murmur under your breath, shaking your head. You really hoped karma existed, because you really wanted it to kick Felicity’s ass.

An extremely large part of you just wanted to throw the thing out. It wasn't your food, it wasn't made for you, it really wasn't your deal. Still, despite the fact that it looked weird since it was shaken up by Felicity discarding it… It was such a waste for such perfectly good food! _And_ you were hungry. Also angry.

If Felicity wanted to pretend to be a good person by giving her discarded junk to you, well then more the merrier. You got free food right? Even if it was from a two-faced bitch. Even if you knew, somehow, someway, this was going to come back and bite you in the ass because it was all a part of Felicity’s convoluted plans. It was still free food.

So you solemnly eat the lunch as you continue clacking away at your computer.

When you've finally finished the meal, 15 minutes later, again all you think about is how sorry you felt for the poor bastard that made this. 

That meal was really too good for a bitch like her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hours later, and work was done for the day. Thankfully, Felicity didn’t cause any other scenes that day, seeming content with the food-related stunt of superiority she had. You clock out, chatting happily with your friend as you both make your way out of the building. You bid her a goodbye, as your friend parked on one side of the parking lot, whereas you parked on the other. 

_What should I have for dinner?_ You think to yourself, as you absently make your way to your car. When you reach it, you freeze. For a second, the world in front of you turns monochrome, as something appears to hover over your car. Something black and oozing. You blink rapidly, and colour returns within seconds. The creature was gone.

You blink some more, cautious as you make your way towards your car. You rub your eyes, looking up and around, wondering what in the world could have happened in that few seconds. 

Maybe you had some sort of mini seizure?

However upon fully reaching your car, you find yourself staring at… Something. You didn’t know how to describe the strange, glowing object that was present on the hood of your car, but it was there. Glowing. It seemed to even have its own energy, as it pulsed every few seconds.

It had no discernible features, nothing about it you could even recognize. You stare at it apprehensively for a few minutes, wondering if it would do anything.

It doesn’t.

_Did that thing really happen? Did it leave… whatever this was on my car?_ Honestly, you had no idea. What even _was_ this thing? You didn’t know the first idea on how to even google search it.

So, against your better judgment, you decide that you should pick it up. 

As soon as you touch the glowing, oddly shaped device otherworldly voices immediately assault your ears. The sound is a cluster of people, some screaming and others whispering, in words and dialects that you don’t understand. Despite your eyes being open, nothing but blackness swarmed before your eyes, before trillions of white, specks started flowing downwards. The white specks slowly moved closer, becoming distinguishable as strange symbols and figures that you couldn’t understand. They continue swirling around you, before they seem to form a shape- almost human like in design. But it shifts in and out, almost seeming as if it was several people standing in one spot performing the same motions. What you could discern from the figure was a broken smile and glowing eyes. They were staring straight at you, the mouth moving but nothing coming out. The face itself seemed to have a type of desperate urgency in what it was trying to convey to you, but you truly couldn’t hear or understand what it wanted.

You give a strangled scream stumbling backwards blindly in fear, before falling on your ass. The vision immediately disappears, the parking lot and your car coming back into focus. Your breathing is shallow and quick, as you frantically look about you for anything that could give an explanation to what you had just witnessed.

You look around for the device that had caused it, but it was gone.

The only thing from that you could place in the cacophony of sounds and symbols was this.

_LoveTale has been Installed_

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Finally. Home._ You think to yourself with a sigh. You open the door to your small, rented apartment with a happy sigh. 

You make yourself a simple dinner, plop yourself down on your bed and open your laptop.

You decide the best thing to do to rectify this insanely crappy day was to binge watch until you fell asleep. No work tomorrow, ~~_no Felicity tomorrow,_~~ no responsibilities tomorrow- just plain relaxing.

Hopefully there would also be no strange devices, no weird sounds, symbols or creatures either. 

You decide to pick a light-hearted rom-com series that was based on an otome game (which you may or may not have played) as the first thing to watch. (This was not at all influenced by the fact Felicity said you were sad and lonely) You watch the proceedings with a disconcerting eye, before somehow sleep claims you.

You have a strange dream.

_LoveTale Game Start!_

_Welcome [PLAYER] to LoveTale [Multiverse AU edition]!_

_YOU, as the player, get to experience a whirlwind romance, chalk full of skeletons, drama, rivalry and more!_

_Thrown suddenly out of your home, with nowhere to go, comes a golden opportunity! Now bunking with 8 hunky skeletons comes your new lease on life! However, it’s not what it seems at this mansion of skele-baes. Your_ _~~coworker~~ _ _rival already has her thorns stuck deep within your potential date-mates hearts! Will you be able to overcome this vixen and win back the freedom of these skeletons? Will you find love along the way?_

_Play on and find out!_

_DLC packs available._

_Contents may seep into reality, discretion is advised._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what ya think!


End file.
